13 and a kid at heart
by mrs esmee Hale
Summary: Basically it's about a girl who wants her family to stop treating her older than she actually is. But she finds out about why her dad is acting so stroppy and not very nice. Is this even her real dad?
1. Chapter 1

13 and a kid at heart.

Chapter 1. – A stroppy family.

My name is Millie. I am 13. It was my birthday last month. I was very excited about my new life as a teenager but also, I was scared. Did that suddenly make me an adult? Would I have to move out from home? I knew as soon as I blew out those 13 candles, I wouldn't be able to hug my mum without my friends laughing, I couldn't be a daddy's girl and I couldn't mess about with my younger brother and sister with their toys. My mum would stop buying me little bits and presents. I couldn't wear kiddie make-up, wear non-matching clothes and just run around the house and be a little kid! I would always have to look good and not just throw on anything. The world's idea of what 13 year olds should be like, had to change. I still wanted to be grown-up but not like a 21 year-old!

I got home late from school. As I walked in the door, I turned my head so that I was facing the mirror on the wall. My hair was a mess. That must have been what Faye, my best friend was laughing at. My mum ran up to me. Nearly tripping over her newly bought high heels for the big dance tonight.

"Where have you been? Out clubbing it with your mates you dirty stop out!" my mum said sniggering.

"No mum. I'm only 13! What do you think I was doing?" I answered.

"Well that doesn't matter anymore. Your home and that is all that matters. Now we're going to the community hall tonight for your grandmothers 80th birthday."

"But mum..."

My mum rudely interrupted. "Stop it Millie, we're going and that is all that matters. I know it may not be as _up-beat _as you club..."

I interrupted back. "I... didn't... go... to... a... club! For goodness sake women take it in!"

My mum stared at me with her piercing eyes and then slapped my bum and told me to get up the stairs otherwise she would send me to the party in my school uniform. I wasn't scared of my mum. She just took the excuse that I was hormonal and stroppy every time I did something like this. But that was when my dad came out of the kitchen. He stared at me and screamed:

"Millie Amber Jones." Look use of my full name for effect.

"Father Jones." I answered trying to be funny.

"Millie, if you think for one minute this is a joke; you will be kicked into next week. BY ME! Now get upstairs and put on something nice for your grandma. If you dare speak again to your mother like that again and then come up with the excuse that you are hormonal. I will show you me being hormonal. Got it?" My dad screamed.

My dad was like an army officer. But I answered, nearly quaking in my baseball boots.

"Yes daddy." I was now shaking.

"That's a good girl treasure. Now go and get changed."

I did so, running so fast up the stairs that my knees buckled and I fell to the floor at the top of the stairs. I still kept running and then I slammed my door shut and locked it. Was my dad really family? If he was he would never treat me like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- A good idea.

I sat on my bed rocking forwards and backwards. I cradled myself so that I would not cry. I began to shake as I heard my dad run up the stairs. He knocked on my door.

"Are you done yet Millie? Your mum and I are ready to go. And your siblings are ready! What are you doing in their. You silly girl. Move it now! Otherwise no pocket money for a week. And you will make an old lady very sad if we don't get there on time, she'll think we aren't coming. So move otherwise I'm coming in." He shouted.

"Erm... I... I don't know... what to... wear! That's it; I don't know what to wear. So you're going to have to go without me. Oh what a shame that is."

That was when my mum barged in the door. I got up, startled at the bang the door had made.

"Just put on one of your nice tops, so you look all grown- up just like a 13 year-old should do." She looked really angry yet beautiful. She then opened my wardrobe nearly pulling the doors off, grabbed a top and jeans. She then marched out and I heard her own wardrobe door being wrenched open. She marched back in and threw a pair of high-heels and the skinny jeans and top at me.

"Just put it on and then put some make-up and let's go." Mum ran out and put on my siblings shoes and waited in the car for me.

My family always wanted me to make a good impression but in the making made me look like an Italian super model. It made me feel like I was about 30 odd and that I had to make everyone like me even making myself look old in the process. So I decided to go against my mums wishes I put on the clothes and heels but I slapped on my old play make- up from when I was five and I pulled my hair into a pony-tail on top of my head so I would look like a pineapple. I looked in the mirror and my hair and face looked like I was a five year-old who had used all of her mum's make-up without permission.

I got in the car and my parents jaws dropped. My dad raised his hand so that my face was in the line of fire. My mum grabbed his wrist and whispered something in his ear which made him drop his hand almost immediately. My mum got out of the car and pulled me inside the house. I looked back in the car where my brother and sister sat in their seats laughing hysterically.

"What do you think, you are playing at?" My mum asked.

"Erm, I couldn't find my own make-up so I used Libby's." I answered.

"Millie. Are you determined to wreck this night for us? And your grandma?"

"No, I just..."

"You just what? What!?!"

I couldn't tell her. I just ran upstairs like a coward and put on my make-up properly and I did my hair properly. Wasn't I meant to be making a statement? I was being a wuss. I ran down the stairs and said nothing for the rest of the journey. Until I got to the party of course and nearly died of embarrassment. My granddad wanted me to dance with him. Oh great. And then the other old men did the same. Why couldn't I just shrivel up and die right their. Please, I'll need therapy.

Maybe I did want to be treated like a grown up maybe I just didn't realise it yet. Maybe the reason I wanted to be treated younger all rested on the shoulders of the man who I called 'dad'. Now I feel that my wish will never come true. Great.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Back-fire.

We got home late that night. Dad was in an even bigger strop than usual and sent us all up to bed as soon as I had stepped through the door. I was happy to be sent upstairs. I wouldn't have to discuss my makeup antics with my parents. I spoke too soon.

"Millie. Are you asleep babe?" mum shouted up the stairs.

"Yes!" I shouted back.

I was such an idiot, shouting back. I mean, why did I have to shout yes I am asleep when it's preety obvious now that I am not. I'm such an idiot when I want to be.#

"Really? Millie sometimes you are so desperate." My mum knew I was awake now.

"What's up mum? Do you need me?"

"Yes, we need to discuss something."

I covered my head with a pillow. I didn't want to hear this. I sung my favourite song in my head, but it made no sense as I was thinking too much about what my mum wanted to discuss. Well, I knew what she wanted to discuss. It was preety obvious after what had happened about an hour maybe 2 hours ago.

I walked down the stairs with my head hung low. It was like I was being sent to my death.

"Yes mum."

"Now your father and I are worried."

"Why?"

"You have been acting quite weird lately. Now tell me what's up?"

This was my chance. I had to tell her and go for it. I had to. My heart told me to tell her. Tell her about the plan I had. My brain told me that my father would laugh at me. Then I would look like an idiot! I di what my brain told me. I made up an excuse.

"I think that, I was just in a mood. It won't happen again."

My dad's face went red and he interrupted my mum as she was a bout to speak.

"A mood? Oh believe me you were in a mood. You were in that much of a mood you had to embarrass us in front of the neighbours and then refuse to speak to us for the whole of your grandmother party? Is that your idea of revenge?"

"No dad. I was upset. You know hormones?"

"No, not hormones! That's it. I threatened last time o take your pocket money and I will! And as an extra your mum is going to have _the talk _with you tomorrow."

"What? I've already had it in school! No dad. I mean mum come on. I already know all that stuff."

"We had the pack posted to us babe. So that's all I want to discuss. Not all this about sex education. I want to discuss the changes that are going to happen to you. I have a magazine called 'It's a change' for you and we can discuss it afterwards. Now go to bed. That's a good girl."

I kissed my mum on the cheek and just stared at my dad with the piercing eyes my dad usually used for me. I walked up the stairs and slammed my door tightly shut. I closed my eyes tight and I turned towards the wall so I couldn't hear the conversation going on downstairs.

I couldn't sleep. My dad's words circle my brain and I couldn't think of anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- An embarrassing chat.

I got up as late as I possibly could to try and miss mum and dad before they went to work. And believe me, I never expected my mum to be sitting with all my breakfast set out on the table and a few books and other various sanitary towels and things on the table.

I walked away and back up the stairs. But I stopped dead in my tracks when my mum started to talk about my punishment from yesterday.

"Well pocket money can wait for another few more weeks. Can't it?" My mum called up to me.

I reversed back down the stairs and came and sat on the chair next to my mum. That was a mistake.

"Well done Millie. The right choice. Now your dad will be on the phone in about 15 minutes to see how our little chat is going on."

"So mum can't I just look at this magazine. And I already know all this stuff. We learnt about it in Yr7 and even then you said I really shouldn't know about it until I'm at least 15."

"Oh yes. Well I really didn't agree with this punishment that your dad told me to give you. I think you should just read this magazine take these other bits and I'll tell your dad that we've had the chat. Ok?"

"Ok thanks mum."

I heard my mum talking to my dad. She was telling him about the chat we had supposedly had and that I was slightly embarrassed to talk to her. Then I heard my mum calling me.

"Your dad wants to talk to you."

I ran down the stairs.

"Now just tell your dad the things you have learnt in school. If he asks." She whispered.

"Hey dad."

"Hey baby, now tell me what you've learnt."

"I'm sorry dad. I can't discuss that with you."

"Why?"

"You're a boy and obviously you don't need to know."

"Right, ok. I'll see you later Millie and we can have a good chat about it without all my work mates listening in. Dylan I'm talking to you! Bye baby. Say bye to your mum for me will you. Bye!"

"Bye dad."

I ran back up the stairs and lay on my bed. I stared at the magazine. I got up and threw in my draw. I shuddered and then I jumped on my bed. The phone rang again. I had really hoped it wasn't who I thought it was. But I spoke yet again too soon.

"Millie!"

"What?"

"Your dad is coming home early, well only for lunch but you better get reading."

I had an idea. I wrote down as much as I could remember and put it in the envelope. I wrote dad on the back and placed it on the table.

"I'm going out mum, give that to dad and so I won't have to give dad a chat on what I have learnt ok?"

"Good idea. Now go and be back by 6. Ok?"

I walked out of the door before I heard what my mum had said. Shouldn't have been that important.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The trip that lasted forever and the cocequences.

I walked down my road looking at all the shops. I had one pound in my purse. That wasn't enough to buy much. I looked through the chip shop window and looked at the cone of chips prices. They had gone up 10p! Oh great, see, everything in this world was unfair. I looked around. It was getting cold and my hands were freezing and shaking. I decided to walk to the coffee shop in the town centre. During my time walking I noticed many things. A girl came up to me.

"Do you have a quid to spare love? You see my baby and I are hungry; you look like you got a bit of money. Have ya?" The girl asked.

"I have, but I'm hungry too and I need to get home." I answered.

"Love, I'm thirteen years old and I have a baby. My parents have kicked me out and we're alone. This isn't my baby. Oh no, it's my best friends baby. She gave him to me because her parents were threatening to give him away. So I took him in. But now my mum thinks that he is mine so we have no where."

"I'm thirteen too and I wanted to be treated like a thirteen year –old instead of older. How must you feel thirteen and you have a baby too look after."

"All I need love is a quid. Not your purpose in life and your life story. Please?"

"Oh yes. Right. A quid, here you are."

"Oh love, bless you. Bye! And I hope you find your way home and spend the rest of your money." She ran off with her baby and then I saw her go into a shop.

"But that was all of money!" I shouted but she was already gone.

I was lost and alone in a world where nobody cared.

Then whilst I was trying to get home a man came up to me.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Erm. Mum said not to talk to strangers. So I have to go now. Good bye sir." I replied.

"But I'm not a stranger."

"You are, I really have to go. It is cold and I need to get home."

As I walked away he seemed to get closer, until I was scared now and I began to run faster and faster until I was at the bottom of my road and he had stopped and had fallen over. He was drunk and it was obvious to me.

I ran up my road hoping to see my parents waiting for me. They weren't. I had forgotten my key too and my parents would be worried. I ran round the back door to see if it was open. It wasn't. Just my luck. I called through the letter box and I knocked as hard as possible. I heard my mum call things like: "Don't answer it Ted. They probably just want money or something."

"But what if it is Millie?" My dad called back.

My heart sunk. My mum would be paranoid it wasn't and end up not answering the door and I would be stranded until the milk man came tomorrow! But I heard the door knob turn and out came... My dad!

"Oh dad! I'm so cold"

"Get in here missy! We need to talk about this going out! You are in too late. Have you seen the time?"

I shook my head.

"Nine! Now get up to your room and NO supper! Understand? Well you have probably already spent that pound I put in your pocket. Haven't you? On chips or something."

"Dad I gave it too this girl who needed money to buy food for her baby. I feel better that I have done that instead of spending it on myself."

"She was probably conning you! You dimwit! No get to your room and that is what you get for giving your money to a random person!"

Before I could say 'hi' to my mum my dad had already lifted me up and dropped me on my bed.

"Sorry dad! I really didn't..."

He had slammed the door in my face before I could say anything else.

So I shouted at the top of my voice.

"Physical abuse!"

I heard every step nearly break in half as my dad came raging up the stairs. He twisted my door knob gently and then he barged inside.

"Get up! You horrible, horrible little girl!"

I got up and he stared at me.

"Don't you ever talk like that to me again? Do you hear me?" He screamed.

I nodded and then I gulped.

"I said, do you hear me?" He gripped my collar tight and then he lifted me up high in the air.

"Yes dad. I mean sir. Now please put me down."

He dropped me and then he slammed my door tightly shut.

"Don't come out of here until I say girlie!" He shouted.

I could then hear my mum shouting at my dad, telling him that he had no right talking to me like that. The room suddenly went quiet. I was so scared. I got up and tried to open my door. It was locked. As I thought about it I realised there was no lock on my door. I pushed again. It was definitely locked or barricaded. I feared for my mum's life.

"How can I come out dad? You've locked my door!"

"That's right girlie and there ain't nothing you can do about it."

I heard my mum's muffled voice in the background. What was going on? I didn't think my dad was my dad anymore. I would just have to wait till morning for my door to be opened. As I thought. I knew my brother and sister were in bed. I banged on my door and I hoped that someone would open it. I needed to get my brother and sister in here before my dad (well so called dad.) really hurt them!!


End file.
